The Spec of Hope
by Missy2405xx
Summary: This story is about a girl and boy who fall madly in love but are torn apart by a cruel twist of fate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Why do I have to go? I don't want to die, I know I won't survive!' I felt these horrible words come out of my mouth half sobbing, half screaming. It all started when the peacekeepers came knocking, well more like trying to break down the door of my house, shouting to come out and face the games like a man. Eventually the peacekeepers smashed through the small wooden door, came into my bedroom and screamed at me and my brother until we stumbled out of the broken door and walked towards the town arena.

It was the reaping, the 85th year of The Hunger Games it was supposed to be big and really important but I didn't agree I thought it was just a chance get rid of at least one person a year from each district. You see I'm from district 12 and the people from district 12 aren't like the people from the capitol... we don't kill other humans for fun.

I was standing in the far corner of the arena, thankfully this year Effie was away so I didn't have to listen to her incredibly annoying voice again instead it was the President announcing the 'lucky ones', boys first. I heard the name 'Joel Hadrid' a young boy about 15, a year older than me, brown hair flopped to one side, light blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and he was also extremely muscular, maybe district 12 will have a winner this year? He looked so confident and unafraid of being picked for the games, although when he got to the stage his face turned as if the force had only just hit him that this may be the last time he will ever see his family. Finally after the long wait the girls are announced, there seems to be a long suspense then finally... 'Willow Mellark.'

That's me, unfortunately. Everybody knows who I am so they made a small gap for me to walk through so that I can walk onto the stage. I walked slowly towards the stage, four peacekeepers surrounding me making sure I that I couldn't run away. I felt like crying when I heard my brother Rye screaming my name with worry and pain. I could feel a large lump in my throat and the tears were about to explode in my eyes, I couldn't let anyone see because I would've be marked as weak by the other tributes, so I looked down and covered my face with my long hair so that no one could see and the tears begun rolling out of my eyes and flowing down my face.

Finally we were at the stage steps, I wiped my eyes so that no one could see that I had been crying, I walked up the steps onto the stage and got told to shake Joel's hands, his hands were red and clammy. Then the President said the well known quote "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" Then The President, Joel and I all departed from the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated for ages but I will try to update regularly now... so here is Chapter 2!**

The tears had finally stopped when my mum and my brother Rye arrived in the room I had been locked in for the previous hour. The first thing I did was hug them both then I gave Rye some advice on how to survive without me, "Sell the vegetables you grow and make soups in the winter, you'll make enough money, and when dad gets back he will help you sell the soup by making his famous bread to go with it. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied in his fed up voice but then continued, "but please just try to win for me? I think you could." he finished his sentence with a slight sound of hope in his voice. "I could you know, I am pretty smart," I said After I had told Rye my words of wisdom, I whispered to him "I love you, look after mum while dad is away.

Mum had been in the hunger games a while ago and had got really badly injured, bad cuts to the head and arm. She has been a bit confused since last year when Dad had to leave to go to Africa, she thought he was dead. I don't know maybe was dead... he hasn't been back since then but I knew him, he'd find out the news about me being in the games and he'd come back, I just hoped he'd find out soon... For Mums sake!

A peacekeeper that was wearing a white suit and had stone black eyes and hair came back in and told my Mum and Rye "Your times up." Then he tore me away from the enjoyable, warm and at the same time terrifying hug I was having with my mum. The words... "I will see you soon, I love you guys!"... Only just came out of my mouth in time before the peacekeeper slammed the door shut, and that was when I realised that I was truly alone and that I would never see my family again.

And then I came to a fright when my dad, Peeta came into the room. I was totally bewildered by the sight of him, he had cuts on his forehead and was wearing a soldier's uniform. Had he been fighting in a war all of the time that he had been away? He walked toward me with his arms open, but when he was a step away I stepped back and decided while I had time to ask him a few questions about his little trip to Africa. "Where have you been doing? And why did you leave m... us?" I bombarded him with questions but I left one question out... do you love me?

After what seemed like 3 hours, he answered all of my questions, "Ok, Ok... I had to go to Africa to train for the army. I had to get some qualifications on something if I was to look after you and Rye..." he couldn't finish his sentence because a peacekeeper, the same one as before, burst in and repeated the same words to dad as he had done to Mum and Rye, "Your times up."

My dad then whispered to me "You'll live, don't you worry baby." And then the peacekeeper shoved him out of the door and then slammed it closed yet again. Now I really won't see any of my family again. I started to wonder what was outside of the doors and if there was any way that I could escape so I opened the door and saw Joel Hadrid the other tribute from my district being pushed to the ground.


End file.
